Data captured for applications such as virtual reality often include hundreds (or more) camera views for each time frame. Rotoscoping, a post-production technique that traditionally involves hand-drawing shapes to match each individual view, does not scale well to multi-view video streams because with traditional techniques, such scaling would generally require the manual generation of the rotoscope contour for each view. With the high number of views involved in a virtual reality or augmented reality video stream, it is not generally feasible for artists to handdraw the contours for each view from scratch.
Simply adding a constant offset to a rotoscope in one view to generate a corresponding rotoscope in another view may work well for distant objects. However, for high parallax regions (such as close objects viewed with stereoscopic cues), such a technique does not work well due to significant changes in the object silhouette from one view to another. Accordingly, known rotoscoping techniques are generally too labor-intensive to be used for multi-view video.